


After The First Kiss

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: I’ve always wanted to know what happened after Manon and Charles' first kiss, so I decided to fill in the gap.





	After The First Kiss

They kiss for what feels like forever, but not nearly long enough. Manon wants to kiss him more, doesn’t want to ever let go of him even though her calves are burning from standing on her toes to reach him. She feels like she’s on fire even though she’s shivering from the cold.

When they break apart, he just looks at her for a while. Like he can’t quite believe this is real. He asks her “do you want to go back to the party?”

Part of her wants to see this auction go down. It’s a car crash scenario; she’s horrified by it, but still can’t look away. Part of her also wants to see whatever Charles did to stop himself getting auctioned off, but then she’d also have to witness Daphne’s reaction to it.

God, she wishes she could just tell Daphne everything. But, as much as she loves Daphne, she doesn’t want the others to look at her like she’s suddenly stooped to Daphne’s level in becoming infatuated with Charles.

Mostly, she just wants to leave, go anywhere with Charles. “We can, sure.”

He tilts his head to the side slightly, and she knows he’s seeing right through her. His hands hadn’t moved from her waist, and he tightens them slightly. “I’d rather be with you.”

She didn’t think she could feel warmer than she did after that kiss, but his words make her feel like she’s stepped foot on the sun suddenly. “Well, what do you want to do then?”

“We can go for a walk? We could get hot chocolate?”

“It’s too cold to walk” she says. Impulsively, she adds “and you’ve got hot chocolate at home.”

He smiles. “Yeah, I do.”

They look at each other for a long moment, both waiting for the other to say it.

Eventually, he lets go of her waist and pulls his phone out of his pocket to call them a ride home to his place. With his free hand, he gently pulls her against him. She rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a second. His hand moves up and down her back slowly before smoothing down her hair.

He leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he puts his phone away. “The car will be here soon.”

She nods, moving her arms around his waist under his jacket. He’s so warm.

He chuckles softly, his fingers running through her hair. “You’re tired. Are you staying at mine again?”

She likes the way he asks; how casual it sounds. Like that’s their normal. She wants that to be their normal. She makes a sound of approval, not wanting to sound too eager.

“Can I actually make you breakfast this time?”

She smiles. She doesn’t have to run out the door this time. She doesn’t even have to put up a pillow wall. God, she’s looking forward to holding him like she couldn’t last time. “Bacon and eggs” she says, and looks up to see him smiling at her.

“Bacon and eggs” he confirms, leaning down to kiss her. She turns slightly, tightening her arms around him as she kisses him back. His hand that isn’t wrapped around her moves up to cup her cheek, making her feel like she’s completely surrounded by him.

He pulls away when they hear the car pull up, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

It doesn’t take long to drive to Charles’ place and they’re silent for the duration of the ride. He holds her hand in his, rubbing the back of hers with his thumb.

They walk up to his place and she leans against the wall as he unlocks the door. Walking inside, she smiles when she sees his guitar. “Are you going to finally sing me a song this time?”

He just laughs in response, taking off his jacket and leaving it on the couch. She follows his lead, removing her coat and scarf. They both kick off their shoes, leaving them on the floor.

“Come on, hot chocolate this way” he says, taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen.

She sits up on the counter next to the stove while he makes them hot chocolate, appreciating the view.

There’s a comfortable silence for a minute or two before she finally chooses to ask the question she’s been longing to. “So what did you do about the auction?”

He looks over at her and smirks. “Fake name.”

She tilts her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “What about the money?”

He shrugs “I don’t know how much the final bid was, but I’ll just match it.”

“Charles, you didn’t have to do that.”

He turns off the stove, placing the spoon he was using on the counter. He turns to her, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on either side of her hips. “Yes, I did.”

He looks her in the eyes, his thumbs stroking her hips. “I don’t want to kiss anyone but you.”

She melts a little, trying to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. “It’ll be a lot of money though.”

He shakes his head, pulling her slightly towards the edge of the counter and stepping between her legs. “Don’t worry about it.”

She considered pushing this, arguing that she should pay some of it, but decides to shut up and drink her hot chocolate.

She holds out her hand. “Hot chocolate, please.”

He laughs, leaning in close to her. One of his hands moves to rest on her thigh, and she raises an eyebrow at him as her heartbeat picks up.

He slowly leans in more, but instead of his lips finding hers he gently kisses her cheek. He moves his free hand up to the cupboard behind her, opening it to pull out two mugs.

She resists the urge to pout.

He smirks at her before moving back to the stove and filling up their mugs. He holds them both in his hands, looking over at her. “Do you want to go sit on the couch?”

“It’d be warmer in bed” she says, somehow keeping a straight face.

He doesn’t comment, simply nodding his head and leading the way.

She stands in the doorway and watches as he places a mug on either bedside table. He looks back at her and gestures over to the right side of the bed. “That’s your side.”

She smirks at him. “I thought it was your bed so both sides were yours?”

He shrugs, smiling back at her.

She walks over to her side of the bed, picking up her mug and scanning the titles of the books on the shelves lining the wall.

“What’s your favourite book?” he asks, watching her.

She looks over at him, sipping her hot chocolate as she takes a moment to think about it. “Pride and Prejudice.”

He laughs softly. “You’re kidding.”

“No, I’m not” she says with a laugh.

“I thought it would be The Feminine Mystique or something.”

“Hey, Pride and Prejudice was very progressive and feminist for its time” she protests.

He nods “whatever you say”.

She rolls her eyes. “What’s your favourite book then?”

“The Feminine Mystique” he says without missing a beat.

She rolls her eyes at him, trying not to laugh. “I’m not surprised, that’s very you.”

He grins at her, patting the empty bed next to him. She sits down next to him, crossing her legs.

“What is it really?”

He shrugs. “I like books with a historic element to them. The Da Vinci Code, Game of Thrones, that kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, those books are impressive. It takes talent to write those.”

He takes a sip of his hot chocolate, seemingly thinking about something. “Yeah, if I was ever going to write a book I’d want to write one with a historic element to it.”

Manon stopped mid-sip, looking over at him. “You like to write?”

He nods, locking eyes with her. “Yeah, it’s a hobby.”

“Are you any good? Can I read something?” She asks.

He shakes his head. “I’m alright. If I ever write anything worth reading you’ll be the first.”

She finishes off her hot chocolate, setting the empty cup down on the bedside table. “Are you going to study writing at university?”

He shakes his head, finishing off his drink as well. “I’m going to study law when I graduate.”

“So you want to write but you’re going to be a lawyer?” She studies him curiously.

He shrugs. “There’s writing in law.”

“Why don’t you just write?” She asks.

“Because. We can’t all follow our creative dreams, Miss Photographer.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “How did you know I like photography?”

“I’ve seen you with your camera before. You should show me your photos sometime.” He smiles, completely unashamed.

“Maybe.” She pauses, smirking at him. “I’ll show you how to take photos. Your Instagram needs work.”

He laughs. “So you look at my Instagram, huh?”

“Once.”

“Okay.”

“So what do you want to do with photography?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Maybe photojournalism.”

“Why not just take photos?” He asks, and she can see he’s holding back a smile. He’s making a point.

She shrugs. “We can’t all follow our creative dreams, Mr. Writer.”

He laughs. “Touché.”

She looks at him for a long moment. “You’re really not like I thought you were.”

“You weren’t completely wrong” he says. 

He looks down at his hands for a moment. “I could’ve let Daphne down differently. I didn’t mean to make her feel that bad. I just wanted her to leave me alone. I should’ve just told her she wasn’t my type and I wasn’t interested in dating her.”

Manon shrugs, biting her lip. “She still wouldn’t have taken that well.”

“I still shouldn’t have said it the way I did.” Charles reaches out to take her hand, tugging it slightly towards him.

She moves closer to him, letting him pull her into his arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

“We’ll figure out the Daphne thing, don’t worry” he says.

She nods her head against his shoulder. “Okay.”

“Are you ready for bed?” he asks and she nods in response.

“Are you going to sleep fully clothed again?” he asks with a laugh.

“Yes. I’m even going to put my shoes, coat and scarf back on” she deadpans.

He laughs “I’ll get you something to wear.”

Extricating herself from his embrace, she gets off the bed and to her feet. He does the same, pulling his hoodie over his head. She smirks at his basketball jersey.

He looks up and meets her eye. He points down at his jersey. “You can wear this, if you’d like? You were keen to wear one last time, right?”

She laughs, rolling her eyes at him. “Oh yes please, nothing would make me happier.”

He grins, pulling it up and over his head. She unashamedly eyes his chest.

He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, tugging them down his legs and kicking them off. It crosses her mind that he’s in his underwear and she’s fully clothed, and she smirks.

He crosses the room to the wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out a grey t-shirt. He hands it to her, a small smile on his face as he patiently waits for her to undress.

“I can show you where the bathroom is.”

She grabs the bottom of her jumper and shirt in response, pulling them up and over her head. Charles watches her with dark eyes.

She unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down her legs and stepping out of them. She looks up at him, meeting his gaze.

They both look at each other for a long moment, the t-shirt in her hand.

He takes a step towards her, his hands finding her waist. She takes a step towards him, her free hand coming up to rest on his chest.

“Manon...” he says softly.

She moves her hand up to his neck, pulling his down towards her. Their lips meet and he tugs her closer so their chests are pressed together.

She drops the t-shirt to the floor, moving her hand to his waist to hold him tight against her as they kiss.

He takes a step towards the bed, sitting down on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

She wraps her arms around his neck, holding a sigh when he gently bites her lower lip.

She twists, moving so she’s lying down, and pulls him on top of her.

He groans, resting in between her legs and gripping the back of her neck with his hand.

He drags his lips from hers and down her neck, both of his hands moving to hold her hips. A small moan slips from her lips when he sucks on the hollow of her neck, and she moves one hand up to grip his hair while the other clutches at his shoulder.

His lips continue moving down, kissing over her collarbone and slowly down her chest.

One of his hands moves up to her bra strap, sliding it down her arm as his lips kiss the newly exposed skin.

She knows this is heading towards dangerous territory, tugging at his hair so he’ll move back up to her lips.

He pulls away from her chest and moves back up to her face, his lips hovering above hers for a second. “We should stop.”

She nods, the movement making her lips brush his. “We should stop.”

He leans down to gently press his lips to hers for a long moment before rolling off her onto the other side of the bed.

They lie there for a minute, breathing heavily, before she sits up and leans down to pick up the t-shirt. She slips it on, lying back down next to Charles.

Once they’ve both calmed down, Charles sits up and pulls the covers back so they can get underneath.

Manon turns on her side to look at him, thinking again of the pillow wall. She grips the pillow underneath her, adjusting it until she’s comfortable.

He gets up to go turn the light off, the sudden lack of light leaving both of them unable to see. She can feel him get into bed beside her and lets out a small gasp when his hands find her waist, pulling her towards him. She lets his arms surround her, resting one hand on his chest while she wraps the other around his waist.

His lips find her forehead, pressing a kiss to it. He presses another to her temple, slowly making his way down to her lips.

After a long moment, he pulls away and rests his forehead against hers.

“Night, Manon.”

She smiles. “Night, Charles.”


End file.
